This proposal is a multidisciplinary departmental research program which includes basic laboratory and basic clinical research. Fourteen projects are supported by a biometry consultation group and core support for administrative and patient care facilities. Each project involves important interaction between laboratory and clinical studies and each of the projects interacts specifically with the others to form a fully integrated program. Component project titles are: 1. Cellular Chemotherapy and Kinetics. 2. Factors for the Initiation of DNA Synthesis and Mitosis in Mammalian Cells. 3. Pharmacology. 4. Inhibition of 5-FU Degradation by 5-Diazouracil in Normal and Tumor Tissues. 5. Effects of Drugs on Hematopoietic Progenitor Cells. 6. In Vitro Studies in Preleukemia, Acute Leukemia and Chronic Myeloid Leukemia. 7. Isolation and Functional Characterization of Pleuripotential Stem Cells. 8. Supportive Therapy. 9. The Relationship Between Age, Volume, and Function in Human Platelets. 10. Hyperthermia in Vitro and In Vivo. 11. Studies on Mechanisms of Hemopoietic Recovery and Its Modulation by Lithium Carbonate During Chemotherapy Induced Myelosuppression. 12. The Comparative Capacity of Various Thymic Hormones to Restore In Vitro Cell Mediated Immunity to Cancer Patients' Lymphocytes. 13. Induction of Tolerance to Bone Marrow Transplants in Mouse and Dog Models. 14. Induction and Characterization of Acute Leukemia in Guinea Pigs.